


When Minds Burst and Short Circuit

by jd_ghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BAMF McCree, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence, cyberninja hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd_ghost/pseuds/jd_ghost
Summary: After Genji is nearly killed by his brother Hanzo, Overwatch saved his life but he is not same. Angry and bitter, he wants Hanzo to pay for what he's done. He gets his wish and the series of events that spawn from it are out of his control.AKA I really like the Cyberninja skin for Hanzo. Here's my attempt at a backstory for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first attempt at a multi-chapter work. Give me strength.

It was 3:28am. Genji was lying awake in the lumpy Blackwatch medical bed. The doctor that had been taking care of him in a different wing of the building, Angela Ziegler, told him sleep would be an ordeal. His new grotesque body didn’t rest like a real body. It was more like a computer that needed to be shutdown and Genji was particularly shit at finding the off switch. It wasn’t this hard when Dr. Ziegler was in the same room with him. Smiling at him somehow even though he know he looks like a horror show. Genji couldn’t understand how she could smile so genuinely at someone like him. Genji both loved and hated Dr. Ziegler’s smile. It was warm and comforting but so much so that it reminded Genji of his mother and that memory led to a myriad of others Genji couldn’t handle.

If Genji was his old self, he’d ninja his way deep into the Overwatch base and find out Dr. Ziegler’s personal information. What kind of food she likes, favorite flowers, hobbies, favorite places to go, tastes in clothes and jewelry. Then he used his stolen knowledge to sweep that woman off her feet, make her his, and never let her go. Forget every other stupid slutty girl he wasted time with before, Dr. Ziegler was wife material that could not be competed with.

Genji is not his old self though. He is a monstrous fusion of metal and flesh. Genji regretted lashing out so violently and letting himself be injured so much during his fight with Hanzo. The memories beginning to replay in Genji’s mind.

“I’m am sorry Genji. You brought this on yourself. Please accept your fate peacefully and honorably.” Hanzo said with his sword raised. 

Genji didn’t give a fuck about peace or honor. He attacked Hanzo like a wild animal once he learned Hanzo was serious about killing him. Every wild lunge Genji did resulted in in another gash in his legs, arms, chest, and face but he refused to stay down. Genji and Hanzo eventually pierced each other through their stomachs, although Genji still had gashes all over his body while Hanzo only had superficial cuts. 

As they stood there with their swords still inside each other Hanzo let out a choked cry “I’m sorry.” he said. “I didn’t want you to hurt this much. You should have just accepted your fate. You have never beaten me in a duel.”

Genji laughed manically and said “I know, but if I have to lose and die I’m sure as hell taking you with me.”

Hanzo mumbled something under his breath that Genji couldn’t hear. He was about to ask what Hanzo said when other members of the Shimada clan surrounded them. A fist crashed into Genji’s face as several hands grabbed his wrists and removed his sword from Hanzo. Hanzo was then quickly carried away by two members as four other members dragged Genji away by his hair. Genji doesn’t know where they took him, all he remembers is pain. He isn’t sure what exactly they were doing. Choking on the blood he coughed up while the blood leaking from head wounds that seeped into his eyes made it hard to tell. He was very sure however, of the stabbing, slashing, and breaking of bones the four men were inflicting on him. Genji hadn’t felt pain like this in his life. Hanzo was so careful about not hurting Genji needlessly in their fight, always looking for a quick painless kill. These guys seemed to have wanted to drag out Genji’s death as much as possible. Just as Genji began to wish for death he heard a very loudl stuttering bang and the pain stopped. He cracked one eye open and looked around to see all for men collapsed. Then Genji realized. The noise he heard wasn’t one stuttering noise. It was four separate noises in rapid succession. 

“Gunshots?” Genji thought. “Who the hell could shoot a gun that fast?”

As Genji’s thoughts returned to reality he wondered if he’d meet that person again. He did seem to work for that Gabriel Reyes man and supposedly, Genji now works for that man as well. Genji looked at the clock on the wall. 4:13am. Genji decided this qualified as an ‘emergency.’ He grabbed a box from a small tabled next his bed, pulled out a metal capsule, and stuck in the metal slot on his chest Dr. Ziegler showed up. Sure enough, afterward everything went dark.

Genji was woken from a dreamless sleep with a small jolt. Genji's breathe hitched and his eyes darted around while his body refused to move. There hovering over him with the same warm, reassuring smile as always was Dr. Ziegler.

“Dr. Ziegler! Hello. What brings you here?” Genji managed to stutter out.

“Well when your alarm failed to wake you and when Jesse was unable to wake you he came to me for assistance.” Dr. Ziegler explained.

“Uh, who is Jesse?” Genji asked confused.

“That’d be me.” A tall man gruffed behind Dr. Ziegler.

Genji craned his neck to look at the man and recognized him immediately. Dressed in all black save for the gold belt buckle was the man who rescued Genji from the Shimada clan. He glared at Genji from underneath the brim of his hat while chewing on an unlit cigar.

“When did you take your sleep aid?” Dr. Ziegler asked bringing Genji’s attention back to her.

“Uh, late.” Genji mumbled looking away.

“Do try to take it earlier. It knocks you out for a good five to seven hours.” Dr. Ziegler said tapping away at a tablet in her lap. “I understand it can be slightly confusing to take them only if you need to but also as early as you can so don’t feel bad.”

“Well he’s gonna feel real bad when Reyes is through with him so can we speed this up Doc?” Jesse huffed.

“I understand.” Dr. Ziegler said nodding to Jesse. “Alright Genji, I’m going to give you a small stimulant to counteract the side effects of your aid.”

Genji nodded then Dr. Ziegler injected a capsule into Genji’s chest slot.

“This combination might induce some nausea so take this pills if that occurs.” Dr. Ziegler said while putting a bottle down on the table next to the bed. “Put one under your tongue and let it dissolve.”

“Thank you.” Genji said sitting up.

“Well I’ll be off, please look after him for me won’t you Jesse?” Dr. Ziegler said standing and turning to the man.

“Mhm, thanks for your help Angie.” Jesse said tipping his and grinning at the doctor.

Dr. Ziegler smiled back and swiftly left the room.

Genji slowly stood and asked “So Jesse, uh what now?”

“The name’s McCree. You ain’t a pretty lady so you don’t call me Jesse, got that?” McCree snapped.

“Pfft. Alrighty then McCree. So what now.” Genji said rolling his eyes.

“Hopefully when I bring you to Reyes he’ll just beat the tar shit outta ya and kick ya off the team so I don’t have to deal with ya anymore.” McCree said walking out of the room.

Genji ground his teeth and reluctantly followed McCree. They pass through the endless gray halls of the Blackwatch facility at a brisk pace. McCree took a left up a flight up stairs with Genji lagging behind him. They came to a door the a plaque that said “Commander Reyes” on it and McCree rapped the door several times.

“Enter.” A voice said from inside.

McCree and Genji entered the room to find Commander Reyes at his computer with an extremely bored look on his face.

“McCree reporting in.” McCree said unusually articulate. “I brought Shimada with me like you asked sir. Sorry for the tardiness.”

“It’s fine. The Strike Commander and I were held up in meetings anyway so we’re all running late today apparently.” Reyes said sounding a bit happy despite his words. “Anyway, Genji Shimada.” Reyes addressed Genji turning his full attention to him.

“Yes.” Genji said.

“That ‘sir’ to you.” Reyes said annoyed. “Anyway, as you’re aware you were a bloody pile of pulp when McCree found you on our mission in Hamura. We rescued you from your family, saved your life, and gave you enhancements so you could actually live like a semi normal person.”

“You’re right, I do know all of this.” Genji said annoyed by the man’s tone.

“Well considering your shitty attitude what you’re probably not aware of is that we own you now.” Reyes shot back in a flat voice. “Just like your family owned you before we own you now. So whenever that sinks in for you feel free to take the bitch out of your mouth and speak with some god damn respect.”

Genji’s face become hot with embarrassment and anger. Few people had been particularly nice to him during his time at Blackwatch but he hadn’t expected this.

“That sunk in yet Shimada?” Reyes asked smirking.

It took all of Genji’s willpower to fighting back the hundreds of clever retorts flooding his mind. “Yes, sir” he spat out.

“Fantastic. Welcome to the Blackwatch family.” Reyes said turning his attention back to his computer. “So for starters, your identity is on a need to know basis. You will go by a call-sign at all times from now on. What would you like to be called?”

Genji thinks for a moment before speaking. “Sparrow.”

Reyes and McCree break into loud, obnoxious laughter. Genji used to think Hanzo’s laugh was annoying but he underestimated the prowess of irritation Americans possess.

“Whew! That’s fucking awesome.” Reyes sighed after his laughing fit. “As of now I’m assigning McCree as your supervisor. You don’t do shit without his approval got that?”

“Yes, sir.” Genji almost said sarcastically before quickly leveling his tone.

“Good, now get out.” Reyes said dismissing the two men in front of him.

McCree promptly left the room with Genji following. After a short time Genji let out a cackle causing McCree to eye him confused.

“God damn.” Genji said grinning “How do you put up with the asshole on the daily?”

McCree turned to face Genji directing. “Would you cut the shit Shimada? We didn’t fucking save you for you to treat this like like a joke. I wouldn’t even call what we did ‘saving’ in the first place. We saw a potential asset and decides to invest.” McCree growled.

“Okay, so tell me how you knew a bloody almost-corpse was an asset?” Genji said unfazed. “Tell me how it make practical sense to rescue a stranger?”

“Aw hell Shimada!” McCree groaned “That was just-”

“You saved me because that’s the kind of person you are.” Genji interrupted. “Under this bullshit tough guy act you’re a big fat softie.” Genji said poking McCree for emphasis.

McCree had murder in his eyes by this point but Genji continued. “You’re just a good cowboy who can’t resist helping a damsel in distress. And I’m not even a girl so you couldn’t get any sex out of it, unless maybe you like guys t-”

McCree cut Genji off with a punch straight to his face. Genji was too distracted by his teasing and the lingering lethargy of the sleep aid to react in time. Genji fell backwards and hit the ground holding his nose that began gushing blood.

“You must have been a REALLY spoilt brat if people back home let you run your mouth like that.” McCree said looming over Genji.

“Ah well.” Genji chuckled. “At least I get to see Dr. Ziegler again.

“Like hell.” McCree chuckled louder. “She works up in the main Overwatch branch. You’re Blackwatch scum. You ain’t allowed up there. Don’t worry though, we have our own medic here, Dr. Dragunov. He’s a really nice fella who loves giving shots, taking blood samples, and doesn’t really believe in painkillers. His office is six doors down on our left. I’ll see in the cafeteria after yer done. Have fun.”

With that McCree walked away leaving Genji on the floor. As Genji held his face he couldn’t help but laugh at his shitty situation. He’s sure Hanzo would be laughing too if he knew. He missed his stupid brother and his stupid laugh.

Genji missed him.

He tried to kill Genji but he missed him.

Genji’s laughing broke into tears and sobs as he tried to come to terms with the fact that attempted murder be damned, he missed his big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree focused chapter. I thought this was gonna be shorter that the first. It ended up longer. I don't know how words work obviously.

Part of McCree respected Genji Shimada a lot. McCree had been through a lot in his few years on this planet but he has never been as bad off as Genji when McCree found him. For Genji to be able to have a sense of humor and smile, even though the humor was shit and the smile was fake, was impressive. He had skills too. McCree had already assumed Genji would have an aptitude for Blackwatch work considering he was a part of the Shimada clan but Genji was like something out of video game. Climbed up vertical walls with seemingly no footholds, dashing short distances in the blink of an eye, the man even fought with throwing stars and was damn good with them. He knew it too. Every time Genji did something that was undeniably badass he’d have a shit eating grin on his face and something clever to say.

That was what really rubbed McCree the wrong way. Lots of things about Genji Shimada rubbed McCree the wrong way actually, but this in particular was a big one. Killing was fun for him. He makes games out of it and acts like the top player on a scoreboard. McCree has done a lot people wrong and taken a lot of lives but he never thought lightly of it. McCree acknowledged the weight of every life he took and carried that weight on his shoulders. He respected the dead. Genji Shimada did no such thing. It wasn’t until Genji had the hot hands on a particularly important mission with Reyes that things began to change.

McCree, Genji, Reyes, and a few others were holed up in some god forsaken part of Mexico. Their mission, besides not dying in the searing heat was to dismantle a drug ring. Genji had just slit the throat of the leader of the ring that he and McCree just apprehended. McCree whipped his head around at the sound of Genji’s actions.

“Sparrow!” McCree yelled before admonishing himself for being loud when there are people looking to kill them. “What did you do?! We weren’t authorized to kill him!”

“What’s it matter? Didn’t we come here to destroy this ring anyway?” Genji said shrugging.

“It matters because those were the orders I gave you.” Reyes said entering from another room. “Mind taking some time to explain how you fucked up such simple orders? I must say my curiosity is quite fucking piqued.”

“The mission was to dismantle everything so why does it matter?!” Genji said refusing to meet Reyes’ gaze.

“You don’t need to know the reason for an order, you only need to follow it.” Reyes said walking right up to Genji staring down at him. “But if you just can’t sleep at night without knowing, this was meant to appear as an internal power fight. That man was supposed to get caught by authorities, tried for his crimes with evidence I worked very hard to make sure would be found, and get convicted reinstalling some confidence in an unstable government. Happy now?”

“Well sorry for messing things up by being too good at my job.” Genji said still not looking at Reyes.

“McCree have I been speaking Spanish this whole time without realizing it again?” Reyes said turning to McCree. “Because I thought I just explained in great detail how Sparrow fart here was shit at his job. Now he thinks he’s too good at it. Can you explain that to me because I’m real confused here.”

“I’m fucking sorry I killed your precious scapegoat! Can we drop it now?!” Genji yelled glaring at Reyes.

“If you don’t shape up right now, I will ‘drop’ your ass right back in Hanamura and let your family finish what they started.” Reyes growled.

“Hell’s bells boss, take it easy!” McCree said stepping forward and putting his hand on Reyes’ shoulder. Reyes looked ready to hit McCree but made no move against him. “We’re still a team yeah? Can we please just take breather for a sec?” 

Reyes relaxed a little at McCree’s words and gave him a firm nod. Genji’s laughter snapped their attention back towards him.

“Oh please, by all means drop me off in Hanamura. I fully plan to repay my brother for what he’s done to me and I have no problem doing it sooner than later.” Genji said voice strained.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” McCree sighed. “It ain’t healthy to not care about anything other than revenge Sparrow.”

“Nothing about me is ‘healthy’ anymore so what the fuck do I care?!” Genji shouted.

“Don’t you want to see Dr. Ziegler again?” Reyes asked, interrupting.

“I.. what does she have to do with this?” Genji asked, taken aback.

“Don’t you wanna go out and have a drink, go to new places without working, or fucking live at all?” Reyes continued. “I keep you under house arrest because you’re a ticking time bomb of rage. If you let go of some of that and start acting like a human being I might just consider letting you be her patient again.”

“She… she is probably far to busy for something like that.” Genji said shaking his head.

“Oh she is busy.” Reyes said nodding. “She’s fucking amazing at what she does. The best there is. Still hasn’t stopped her from asking about you regularly.”

“She has?!” Genji sputtered. “No. No you’re lying.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not” Reyes shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like to find out in person though?”

Genji stood in silence for a while before replying with a barely audible “Yes, sir.”

“Then get a handle on this blood lust of yours Sparrow and I’ll make good on my word. Promise.” Reyes said, expression softening.

Genji body shook with the suppression of his tears. McCree put his arm around Genji’s shoulder to anchor him.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

Ever since that mission Genji relaxed more and became a a much better teammate. He was still a little shit in McCree’s opinion but he was making huge improvements. McCree had come to trust Genji to watch his back and as Genji told him “You saved me life when we first met. I kinda trusted you on the battlefield from the start, cowboy.”

McCree had thought things were going great and that Genji was finally settling in. So it surprised him when Reyes asked to see him and Genji for a special assignment that would be new to Genji. McCree and Genji sat in Reyes’ office, waiting for him to arrive. Genji was tapping his foot impatiently while McCree was relaxed and unmoving. The door behind them opened and Reyes rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Sorry I’m late. Got held up.” Reyes said out of breath as he took his seat behind his desk.

“Another meeting with Strike Commander Morrison?” Genji asked genuinely curious.

Reyes scoffed. “Yeah.”

“How do you put up with that sir?” Genji asked sitting up straighter taking interest. “I’d be so fucking annoyed if someone hounded me as much as the Strike Commander hounds you but you’re always so calm and chill about it.”

McCree tried and failed to fight back the laughter that came from Genji’s lack of understanding about the situation. Reyes glared at McCree giving him a decided “Shut the fuck up” look. McCree quickly schooled his expression and gave an apologetic nod to Reyes. Genji was left thoroughly confused by the exchange.

“Moving onto business.” Reyes said injecting more professionalism in his tone. “I have a special mission for you two. McCree, this isn’t anything you haven’t done before. Sparrow, the mission itself isn’t new for you but this will be your first assignment with the main Overwatch team.”

“What?” Genji gasped. “Seriously? Cool!”

“At least attempt to act your age.” Reyes said rolling his eyes. “Keeping your identity to yourself will be particularly important here Sparrow. All kinds of eyes and ears are on Overwatch and its agents. I don’t care how friendly they are towards you or that you’ll be working with them, do not give any personal details about yourself. Understand?”

“No problem.” Genji said with a thumbs up. “I’ll probably just act emo and let McCree do the talking.”

“Perfect.” Reyes said allowing himself a smile. “You’ll be under Strike Commander Morrison’s direct command on this mission. He knows everything I do and more about this mission and he’s much more sociable than me so talk to him if you have any questions or concerns.”

“You gonna enjoy a break from missions and us?” Genji said smirking.

“I wish. I’ll be leaving for another mission of my own before you guys even head out.” Reyes said rubbing his temples. “Dismissed and don’t make me look bad.”

McCree led the way out of Reyes’ office as him and Genji made their way through the Blackwatch facility.

“Okay.” Genji said breaking the silence. “What am I not getting about Reyes and the Strike Commander?”

McCree snorted in response. “None of yer business Sparrow.”

“Oh come one McCree!” Genji whined. “Is it that big of a deal?”

“Not really, I just ain’t the gossiping type.” McCree shrugged. “Also I kinda thought you would have figured out yourself. You seem like the type to pick up on these things.”

“A hint then?”

McCree stopped walking, turned to Genji and let out a big sigh. “Okay. Just, think about the details for a moment. Morrison meets up with Reyes pretty often. Reyes is never bothered by it. Seems kinda pleased and relaxed. What kind of relationship involves two men spending a lot of time together and reducing each others’ stress?”

Genji scrunched his face in confusion for a literal second before his expression morphed into eyes wide, eyebrows reaching for the sky, and his jaw on the floor.

“No… no fucking way. Seriously?” Genji asked in disbelief.

“I never said nothin’.” McCree dismissed Genji and continued walking. “Whatever conclusions ya draw from the circumstances are yer own.

McCree and Genji continued walking into silence until they arrived at a locked elevator. McCree removed his glove and placed his hand on a scanner, opening the elevator. The two men entered and as the elevator closed and began rising Genji looked over to McCree who was readjusting his glove and said “Reyes has to be the most fucking terrifying gay man I have ever met.”

McCree let out a deep belly laugh. “Same.”

A small silence passed for Genji started giggling. “Oh wait, wait. Tell me he’s a bottom. That would make the contrast one hundred percent perfect.”

McCree raised an eyebrow at Genji. “How much of the man’s sex life do you think I know about?”

Genji nodded in understanding and the silence returned. It wasn’t long until the elevator doors opened. Genji was about to step out before McCree leaned over to him and whispered “But naw, he’s a top and a damn good one too.”

Genji’s eyes went wide as plates as McCree casually sauntered off. Genji stood frozen in place for a minute or two before he snapped out of it and darted after McCree. Genji quickly caught up to McCree as they made through what looked to be rooms of electrical equipment.

“So hold on a second.” Genji said matching McCree’s pace after his rush. “So, what are you exactly? Sexually speaking. ‘Cause I see you flirting with girls but also guys sometimes.”

McCree glared at Genji. “What’s it to you?”

“Well I just wanted to know you better I guess.” Genji said sighing. “I know you hate me less than you used to but I was hoping I could work towards actually being friends with you.”

McCree stopped again staring at the ground before meeting Genji’s gaze. “Look, Genji. I already consider you my friend. I really do it’s just- It’s just that Blackwatch ain’t no fucking place to make friends so it took me a while to warm up to ya. When Reyes ripped me outta Deadlock I thought this would be a fresh start for me. To do somethin’ good with my life for once. So I tried to be the good guy I never could before. Tried to get closer to my comrades. Nobody wanted shit to do with me and Reyes told me to stop trying. I ignored him and kept trying to reach out to people because it’s what I would have wanted someone to do for me.”

McCree took out a cigar, lit it, and took a long drag before continuing. “There was a girl, same age as me who everyone treated like garbage. I decided to invite to invite her to eat lunch with me away from everyone else. She seemed so happy. When we were eatin’ she stopped, took my hand and told me how sweet I was for doing this. I blushed and looked away like a god damn teenager. Well, I guess I was actually. Anyway, next thing I know I had a knife in my stomach and a pair of teeth in my neck. I grabbed her wrist to stop her twisting the knife and grabbed the back of her head to stop her from tearing a chunk of my throat out. I managed to get her off my swinging my leg around and stabbing her with my spurs.”

McCree stomped his foot lightly causing his spurs to jingle for emphasis. “You know what she said after I got her off me?”

Genji simply shook his head.

“She said ‘The sweet ones always taste the best.’ That’s when things finally started to sink into my thick fucking skull. I was still in a murderous gang. Just a different one. All of Overwatch’s ideals and morals don’t apply to us. Blackwatch is another band of criminals, just under the control of the law. A rapid dog on a leash. So I went back to operating like ‘Deadlock McCree’. A bad man who doesn’t give a fuck about you or anyone else. Who shoots first and asks questions never. Things went a lot better for me after that so I never went back to that weak, pathetic, heart on the sleeve shit.”

McCree’s cigar was a stub now so he put it out on the bottom of his boot and stuck it in a pouch on his belt.

“Thank you.” Genji said, voice serious. “For helping me understand you better.”

Genji bowed. McCree grinned at him before frowning. 

“I regret the way I acted towards you though.” McCree mumbled. “You had been through so much pain already. Ya didn’t deserved that kind of welcome.”

“Ah, forget about it.” Genji said smiling. “I could have been a heartless bastard who deserved to be killed for all you knew. Besides my brother always said I wouldn’t be such a shit if our family didn’t baby me, so I was happy to prove him wrong by continuing to be a shit when everyone around me hated me.”

Genji and McCree both laughed as they continued their walk. Soon the barren concrete walls gave way to white metal walls with brightly colored stripes.

“Oh, so going back to the original topic, what are you?” Genji said suddenly. “Bi? Pan? Loosely gay or straight?”

McCree howled with laughter. “I don’t rightly know the proper term for it. I just like what I like. That sometimes means ladies, sometimes mean fellas, sometimes means folks in between.”

“In between?” Genji asked tilting his head.

“Mhm. Back in my Deadlock days, we frequented a tiny crap dinner but there was a girl who worked there named Erica-”

“You know what, forget it. I changed my mind, I don’t want to know.” Genji interrupted.

“Suit yourself. Anyway we’re almost at-”

“Jesse!” A high pitched squeal interrupted McCree.

McCree and Genji whipped their heads around to see a small lanky girl with spiky brown hair. The girl zipped over to McCree in the blink of an eye and wrapped her arms around him.

“Well! If it isn’t little Lena! How ya doing darling?” McCree said bear hugging the girl while smiling.

“Doin’ great! I’m smashing records left and right in my training. Betcha I’m getting that promotion to a proper agent real soon.”

“Now I would definitely put money on you in that bet.”

“So, introduce me?” The girl said turning towards Genji.

“Well this here’s a buddy of mine.” McCree began making Genji smile. “He’s got some baggage back home so he only goes by his call sign, Sparrow. Sparrow, this here is Lena Oxton. Call sign: Tracer.”

“Pleasure to meet you Tracer.” Genji bowed politely.

“Aw shucks, it’s cool to meet you too!” Tracer said bubbly. “Lena’s fine when we’re not on missions. By the way, all of us have got some kind of baggage even if we might not seem like it so don’t worry about people not understanding or not being respectful.”

Genji’s smile widened. “I’ll keep that in mind Lena.”

“Well I gotta get going boys but before I do, Sparrow. I gotta tell ya how much I love your call sign. It’s so unassuming that it gives you a really cool air of mystery. Anyway, I’m off. See ya!”

Tracer took of in the opposite direction down the hall at top speed.

“So.” Genji said looking to McCree as they continued walking. “What about the ‘bad man who doesn’t give a fuck about you or anyone else’?

McCree smiled. “I was talking Blackwatch only with that. Overwatch proper is different. It’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family. These are good people Sparrow.”

Genji hummed in response. After a few more passing greetings to other Overwatch agents McCree and Genji stopped at the infirmary.

“Might as well drop you off here. Angela is gonna want to screen everybody before the mission.” McCree said.

“Right and I do take more time to look over for reasons.” Genji sighed.

“Tell Angie I’ll be right back. Just gonna check in with Morrison real quick.”

Genji nodded to McCree and entered the infirmary. McCree went on his way. He could hear Angela’s melodic and cheerful greeting ring through the hall as Genji went inside. McCree smiled to himself as he made his way to Strike Commander Morrison’s office. When McCree arrived at his office he rapped on the door and started thrumming the wall. McCree was worried about how itchy his gun hand was. That was usually a bad omen for a mission.

“Who is it? I’m busy.” Morrison’s deep, sharp voice came from the other side of the door.

“Agent McCree reportin’ in.” McCree responded. 

“Oh sorry Jesse, come on in.” Morrison’s said, voice dropping its intensity and sounding tired and haggard.

McCree entered the room to find Morrison hunched over his desk, holding his forehead.

“Sir?” McCree said taking a seat. “What’s eatin’ ya? Gotta pull yourself together before our mission.”

“Apparently, I’m not going on the mission according the to UN.” Morrison said sitting up straight and adjusting himself.

“The hell does that mean?”

“There’s been a lot of suspicion about the last Blackwatch mission ran in Mexico. A lot of the circumstances point towards an outside force destroying the drug ring and the government is getting hammered with criticisms from its citizens and internally about allowing an unknown foreign military force to sneak into the country, wreak havoc, and sneak out undetected. The UN is demanding that I, along with other military leaders head over there and attempt to reestablish trust.” Morrison explained before taking a gulp from the mug on his desk.

“Well fuck. So whose gonna be leading the mission then?” McCree asked scratching at his beard.

“That’s the rub. I don’t have anybody else qualified whose available to lead this mission.” Morrison said reclining in his chair. “I’m really up shit’s creek this time.”

“I’m guessing Gabriel is too busy to rescue you as usual.” A woman’s voice said from behind McCree.

McCree looked around and Morrison looked up to see the long dark haired woman in blue striding into the room with a smile.

“Captain Amari reporting in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who they could possibly end up bumping into during their mission.
> 
> I'm still new at this so any and all feedback, including on the tags, rating, and warnings are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission time.

“Ana!” Morrison got up briskly and crossed the room “I thought you were still on your mission in Egypt?’

Ana let out a soft chuckle. “Oh that. Jack dear, our intelligence exaggerated the situation. Sending me on that mission was complete overkill. I had the rebel militia pinned down the entire time. They decided it was better to let the other agents flank them than be out in the open to my fire.”

Ana sauntered in between Morrison and McCree and began fixing herself a cup of tea at a small beverage cabinet in the office. “So anyway, the other agents wanted to spend the remainder of their time partying and sight seeing but that didn’t appeal to me so I packed my bags and hopped on the first flight back to Switzerland.”

Ana finished her tea and took a slow, thoughtful sip. “Thought I could be of some use here. Looks like I was correct.”

“It’s about the reported weapons trade by the omnic extremist group that I was set to bust. The UN is demanding I be sent elsewhere and the team currently lacks a leader.” Morrison sighed apologetically. “I know you just got back.”

“Nonsense.’ Ana walked up to Morrison and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “That was glorified target practice. Send the details to my computer, I’ll get up to speed, freshen up a little, and then head out.”

“I honestly can’t thank you enough.” Morrison smiled bashfully.

“Dinner and a movie will do just fine.” Ana smiled at Morrison, earning her a nervous laugh from him.

“Hey now.” McCree said from behind Morrison putting a hand on his free shoulder. “Remember, Jack bats for my team.”

“McCree!” Morrison blushed. “You will show the proper respect to your commander!”

“Mmm.” McCree softly murmured. “Love it when he pulls rank.”

“There is something bewitchingly attractive about his authoritative voice.” Ana whispered.

“Maybe we can share?” McCree winked.

“You take the back, I’ll take the front?” Ana returned the wink.

“BOTH OF YOU! OUT! NOW!” Morrison yelled, face as red as a tomato.

McCree and Ana quickly saluted a flustered Morrison and exited his office.

“Well ma’am it’s an honor and a pleasure to be working with you again.” McCree drawled while tipping his hat.

“Always with the sweet talking.” Ana shook her head despite smiling.

“Well it works.” McCree shrugged.

Ana laughed mirthfully. “Get yourself screened by Angela if you haven’t already. I’ll meet you in the debriefing room.”

“Oh uh Captain.” McCree said quickly before Ana could leave, “I just wanted to give you a heads up that Sparrow is part of the team as his first Overwatch mission.”

“Oh, the Shimada.” Ana said quietly. “How has he been?”

“Started out a little rough but things are better now.” McCree replied confidently.

“Well I look forward to meeting him. See you soon Jesse.” Ana said before swiftly leaving.

McCree made his way back to the infirmary and heard Dr. Ziegler’s laughter upon entering. He turned the corner to see her and Genji enthralled in a conversation.

“So it was me and three other friends, stranded in the red light district of Shinjuku, dressed as the characters from Sailor Moon.” Dr. Ziegler’s breathless laughter punctuated Genji’s story. “No idea how we got there or why we were dressed like that but I had a plan to get us home while preserving our dignity.”

‘This story is hogwash. Ya ain’t got no dignity, Sparrow.” McCree interrupted as he turned the corner.

“Ah, Jesse!” Dr. Ziegler made a beeline for McCree then firmly dragged him to a medical bed. “I don’t know what on earth took you so long. You’re the only agent left, well besides Jack, that I haven’t screened yet.”

“Well there was a change in plans.” McCree explained as Dr. Ziegler undressed him like a child. “Morrison got called away on ‘important’ business. Captain Amari will be heading the team.”

“Ana is back already?” Dr. Ziegler said startled. “That woman is something else.”

“Who is this Captain Amari?” Genji asking curious.

A wide smile took over McCree’s features. “She the most badass woman you’re ever gonna meet in your life! She’s a world renowned sniper with no equal. She built a pristine record for herself during her time in the Egyptian special forces. After that she was a part of the original Overwatch strike team with Reyes and Morrison during the Omnic Crisis. She saved those men’s hides more times than either could count. On top of that she’s a great mom to her daughter Fareeha. An all around amazing person. The kind you only meet once in a lifetime.”

Genji was slightly stunned after McCree’s tirade. “Well, sounds like we’re in good hand for the mission.”

“The best.” McCree beamed.

Dr. Ziegler was gathering materials beside Genji when she leaned over to him and whispered “She’s also the closest thing to a mother Jesse’s ever had.” With that, Dr. Ziegler went back over to McCree to begin her examination, leaving Genji to his thoughts. Genji was fighting a nervous feeling that was trying to take root. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous about this Captain Amari. Something about the light in McCree’s eyes as he spoke about her. Genji hoped he would get along with her if she was so important to McCree. He worked hard to be friends with this stupid cowboy, he didn’t want all that to go up in flames.

“Well Jesse you’re as strong and healthy as usual except for one thing.” Dr. Ziegler furrowed her brows. “Your lungs seemed to have some tar buildup.”

“No shit, he smokes like a chimney Angela.” Genji snorted.

“I’m going to ignore how stupid you indirectly called me by implying I don’t realize Jesse smokes.” Dr. Ziegler said throwing Genji and icy glare that made him bow in apology. “I prescribe Jesse an inhaler that breaks up and clears the residue and damage of his habit.”

“Shoot!” McCree snapped his fingers. “Lost my inhaler on a mission a month or so ago. Meant to talk to ya about it but I forgot.” 

“Tsk tsk tsk.” Dr. Ziegler shook her head. “Oh well, I’ve got you covered.”

Dr. Ziegler disappeared deeper into the infirmary for a moment before returning with said inhaler.

“Thank ya kindly Angie.” McCree said grinning as he redressed. “Don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

“Die from lung cancer most likely.” Dr. Ziegler smirked.

“Think I’d die from a broken heart first, darling.” McCree planted a soft kiss on the back of Dr. Ziegler’s hand.

“Fuck this guy.” Genji thought. “I could care less if he or his stupid captain likes me. Fuck his stupid hat. Fuck his stupid accent. Fuck his stupid beard. Fuck his stupid-”

“Genji.” Dr. Ziegler said pulling Genji from his thoughts. “We’re ready to leave, are you?”

“Yes! Sorry. I am ready.” Genji bounced up from where he was sitting a followed McCree and Dr. Ziegler out of the room.

McCree, Genji, and Dr. Ziegler did not have to wait long in the debriefing room before Ana came striding in.

“Good afternoon everyone. I see mostly familiar faces save one.” Ana stopped directly in front of Genji who was leaning against the wall. “I’m Captain Ana Amari, pleased to meet you.”

Ana extended her hand and Genji sheepishly took it. “Sparrow.”

Ana smiled then took a seat at the head of the table in the middle of the room. Ana gestured for Genji to sit so he took an open seat next to McCree.

“Alright agents.” Ana cleared her throat. “Our mission as I’m sure you’re all aware of already is to intercept an illegal weapons trade intelligence tell us will be happening in Shanghai three days from now. We know that the main party involved is the omnic extremist group Null Sector but the identity and number of other factions involved are unknown. Our objective is to intercept and dismantle this trade while apprehending as many involved as possible. I would like to hear any questions or concerns you might have.”

Dr. Ziegler raised her hand.

“Yes, Mercy.” Ana squared her attention to the doctor.

Genji nudged McCree’s arm and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Angie’s also a combat medic. Mercy’s her call sign.” McCree whispered.

“I just have a concern I wish to bring to your attention Captain.” Mercy spoke up. “During my last field mission my Valkyrie Suit was damaged. The repairs are nearly complete however my nanobiotic overload function is still unavailable.”

“Thank you but I’m confidant we can get by without it.” Ana nodded.

“Umm what?” Genji looked to Mercy.

“Oh, sorry Sparrow.” Mercy said picking up on Genji’s confusion. “The nanobiotic overload is a-”

“Mercy can revive people from near death.” Ana interrupted. “It takes time to charge but when functional and timed right, she can bring people back from the brink. We nicknamed it ‘Resurrection’ for simplicity’s sake.”

“That’s awesome! You’re amazing!” Genji beamed at Mercy.

“But as I just said, it isn’t functioning at the moment.” Mercy sighed.

“We should have more than enough firepower to be alright without it. So please do not worry yourself.” Ana said giving Mercy a warm smile. “Any other questions? No? Then I’ll see you all in three hours.”

The entire room began to empty. As Genji made his way out a hand clasped his shoulder. He turned to see Ana.

“Sparrow, I have some special equipment to outfit you with rather than your usual setup. Follow me.” Ana said before taking off.

“Uh ok?” Genji hesitantly followed.

Ana led Genji to an armory before presenting him with a new sword and set of throwing stars.

“You will be using these on the mission.” Ana stated.

“Is there something wrong with my normal weapons.” Genji turned his nose up at the new equipment.

“Too lethal.” Ana shook her head. “These are EMP weapons that are especially effective against omnics but only incapacitate humans. This isn’t a Blackwatch mission, we want to keep the death count to an absolute minimum.”

Genji rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I guess I can take comfort at McCree having to use a stun gun.”

“Won’t be usin’ a stun gun partner.” McCree said entering the room, heading straight for the ammo racks.

“A glorified BB gun?” Genji laughed.

“I’ve been to this rodeo more than a couple times and can shoot the wings off a fly.” McCree said looking over his shoulder to Genji. “I’m allowed to use lethal ammo.”

“But you won’t be killing anyone, right Jesse?” Ana interjected.

“Why Captain!” McCree put a hand over his heart. “You wound me! I would never think about disobeying orders from someone as lovely as you!”

Ana shook her head with a wry smile. “Look after each other out there and if you get in to trouble, I’ll bail you out.” Ana left the armory and the sounds of Genji complaining behind her.

Three hours passed quickly and before he knew it, Genji was on the transport ship starpped into his seat next to McCree. This plane soared across the sky so smoothly, it must be state of the art. If Genji didn’t pay attention, he’d almost forget they were moving, let alone in the air. A knot of anxiety began to tie itself in his stomach. He wondered if McCree would understand. Genji remembered that McCree said he considered him a friend. Despite his hesitation Genji decided to open up a little.

“Got any advice for pre-mission jitters.” Genji croaked as his voice broke in the middle of his sentence.

“Not for a ninja.” McCree laughed. “Sparrow, relax. You’ve done way trickier shit. Just forget the fact this is Overwatch. Get yourself in the zone and put your trust in me and the rest of the team.”

Genji nodded but his anxiety wouldn’t leave him alone. It frustrated him to the point where he did the unthinkable. He meditated. He did his best to center himself and let calm confidence drive away anxiety like a light drives away the darkness just like Hanzo showed him. The worst part was, it worked. Genji still felt a little jittery but much calmer. He allowed himself this small moment to remember Hanzo fondly rather than bitterly like he normally did.

“Touching down in ten minutes! Everyone prepare to head out!” Ana’s voice rang out through the ship’s speakers.

“Time to saddle up and ride!” McCree said getting up from his east and grabbing his chest armor.

The transport settles on solid ground and in moments the door opened. The team flooded out, following Ana’s directions through their personal communicators. The trade was to take place in an abandoned warehouse. Ana had planned a coordinated web of angles to attack the warehouse from all sides. Genji’s and McCree’s responsibility was to clear out the guards stationed to observe the outside as lookouts. Genji leaped and bounded across demolished building and empty cargo boxes and he took out the guards one by one. All omnics who Genji assumes make more reliable lookouts than humans. Still no match for the speed and precision of a trained assassin. Three stars to the head was all it took to fell each mechanical guard. Genji continued like this until he had eliminated his assigned targets. He was about to reach for his com when McCree’s voice beat him.

“All targets eliminated on my end.”

“All target eliminated in my area as well.” Genji spoke quickly.

“Want us to convene on your location Captain?” McCree asked.

“Negative, current scans show reinforcements appearing from two locations.” Ana replied. “McCree, Sparrow. I’ve marked the locations on your maps. Please clear them out as quickly as possible. Me and the rest of the team will proceed with the ambush without you. Join us when you can.”

“Understood.” McCree said. “Sparrow, I’ll handle the reinforcements from the northern location, you take the southern location, yeah?”

“Yes. I will take care of it.” Genji leaped from his hiding spot towards the marked location. Sure enough, more omnic guards were scanning the area. They were clustered together so Genji opted for his sword instead of his stars and cut them all down with a few swift strikes. Genji hadn’t heard anything from McCree so he was giddy as the prospect of eliminating his targets faster than him. Genji sprinted towards the main ambush location until he heard fast footsteps around the corner. It was too late to hide. From the sound of the footsteps Genji only had seconds to react so he readied his sword to deflect rather than try to grab his stars. Sure enough the figure emerged around the corner and leveled a bow at Genji’s head.

“A bow?” Genji mused as he looked past the weapon to its owner.

“Hanzo…?” Genji breathed barely audible.

“Genji?!” Hanzo gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff's about to go down. Be ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of Hanzo's journey.

Genji has fantasized about what he would do when he saw Hanzo again. He had absolutely no idea this reunion would happen so soon. Not that he was complaining. Overwatch mission or not, he would have vengeance. It was that moment that Genji remembered the non-lethal weapons he was outfitted with.

“Sparrow, my targets are down. How are ya doing?” McCree sounded in Genji’s com.

No matter. Genji could always snap Hanzo’s neck after ‘incapacitating’ him.

“Sparrow, do ya read me?” McCree asked voice a little shaky.

Perhaps Genji should strangle Hanzo to death instead. Watching the life drain from his brother’s face has a certain appeal.

“Sparrow! Come in! Are ya okay?!” McCree yelled panicked.

Genji lost his patience and turned off his com.

“You’re… alive?” Hanzo said snapping Genji’s attention back to him.

Genji laughed. “Didn’t the dead Shimada guards clue you in?”

“The men who took you away died?” Hanzo asked completely confused.

Genji went silent for a moment wondering if Hanzo was messing with him. No. That’s not like Hanzo. Then it hit Genji.

“Oh my God.” Genji chuckled. “You’re nothing more than a puppet! The elders didn’t trust you to kill me on your own. They didn’t trust you with the information that I escaped with my life. That’s probably why you’re here dumbass.”

“This move to make a deal with an omnic group did baffle me but if the elders knew you lived, they must be panicked that someone with intimate knowledge of the Shimada clan is wandering free.” Hanzo said in understanding.

“You’re pitiful brother.” Genji sneered. “I’ll almost feel bad for killing you. Almost.”

“Genji I-” Hanzo stuttered. “I never meant for things to be this way. I was just trying to do what was best for the clan.”

“No. You’re just a coward.” Genji shook his head.

“Watch your tongue Genji!” Hanzo roared. “I may have done horrible things but I-”

“You are a coward who is terrified of doing your own thing.” Genji interrupted. “You’ve always been jealous that I lived the way I wanted to and envious of father’s strong leadership. The only thing you were good at was doing as you were told and you clung to that for dear life.”

“That’s not true!” Hanzo spat. “There are things you do not understand, that you could never understand because you were never around!”

“I didn’t want any part of the Shimada’s dying business.” Genji growled.

“You didn’t want any part of anything Shimada, Genji.” Hanzo said in a pained voice. “You completely stopped talking to me outside of our arguments. You ignored every request father made of you. Genji, you weren’t even home when mother-”

“STOP!” Genji fumed. “Not another fucking word! Nothing you say matters anymore because you are a dead man!”

“Genji I am… I regret what I did to you.” Hanzo said slowly.

“You what?” Genji narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Hanzo spat out. “I… I did let myself become a puppet of the elders. After father died I became the head of the clan. A head leads, he does not follow. Despite your rebellion I should have… I should have fought for you. You’re my younger brother, I should have protected you. I didn’t because… because I thought you were a lost cause and I was afraid to fail. Genji, I’m so sorry. Take the revenge you need but know that I am sorry.”

“Hanzo.” Genji sighed.

“You’re pathetic.” Genji’s words hit Hanzo hard enough to make the man flinch.

“You’re worthless. You’re a complete failure of an older brother and now you can’t even properly commit to being a heartless bastard. You’re a sad, miserable, weak excuse for a man. I will be doing you a service by ending your life.”

Hanzo face was stern but his body was visibly shaking. Good. Hanzo deserved it. He deserved every bit of pain Genji could inflict. Genji readied his blade. Hanzo kept his bow leveled at Genji’s head. It doesn’t matter. Genji could dash past him and deflect any attempt at a counter. Electricity ran through Genji’s veins. Both metaphorically and probably literally. He was finally going to cut down Hanzo for betraying him.

Nothing Hanzo said made Genji understand how he could do it.

How could Hanzo do that to him?

He was Genji’s big brother.

He was supposed to protect Genji.

He promised mom he would protect Genji.

He-

The wetness on Genji’s face brought his mind back to the present.

“No.” echoed in Genji’s mind.

Genji’s body wouldn’t move.

“No, don’t do this.” He pleaded to himself.

Hanzo’s narrowed eyes began to widen and soften as he watched what was happening.

“He deserves to die!” Genji raged to himself.

Genji couldn’t make himself move. He felt so much pain inside. He wanted it to end. He knew Hanzo’s death would end his pain but every time he tried to move the pain became unbearable. Genji’s tears began to fall freely now, too exhausted to keep fighting them. He was too exhausted for any of this.

Genji took a deep breath. “I-”

“Sparrow!”

McCree appeared from around the corner Hanzo had come around only minutes prior. Hanzo whipped around, aim locked onto McCree’s head and let an arrow fly. Genji’s body went ice cold and dread griped him for a moment before he realized McCree was no longer in the same spot. He was several feet to the left of Hanzo, rising from the ground.

“Did he roll?” Genji thought. “How does this man move so fast?”

The sound. The sound tore Genji from his thoughts. The sound that saved his life. The stuttering bang. It was a little longer this time. Six. Six shots had been fired. As Genji’s awareness settled on the scene he saw McCree standing with his gun, smoking drifting from its muzzle. Every muscle in McCree’s thick body seemed to be flexed and tensed in exertion. Genji’s eyes fell to the floor. Hanzo laid in a slowly expanding pool of blood. Body twitching, probably nerve damage. Throat convulsing, probably choking on his own blood. The movements began to slow.

Hanzo was dying.

McCree’s labored breaths began to regulate. “Sparrow! Are ya okay?! What happened?!”

“You...” Genji struggled to remember English at this moment. “...killed my brother.”

“What?” McCree looked back to Hanzo on the floor before turning back to Genji. “He was the one who tried to assassinate you, right?”

“Yes.” Genji nodded.

Genji should be relieved. Hanzo is dead. The icy dread that he felt when he thought McCree was about to die didn’t leave him though. It spread uncontrollably throughout his body. Genji lost every bit of composure he had left.

“I changed my mind.” Genji spat out.

“What?” McCree stammered.

“I changed my mind!” Genji screamed.

Genji threw himself to the floor next to Hanzo, trying to put pressure on his wounds but there was so much blood Genji couldn’t see where the wounds were.

“I changed my mind!” Genji said hyperventilating. “I don’t want him to die! I don’t care what he did! I don’t want him to die!”

“Genji.” McCree said softly before reaching for Genji. “I’m sorry I-”

“Get away!” Genji swatted away McCree’s hand. “Mercy!” Genji said after fumbling to turn his com back on. “I need your assistance urgently!”

“I read you Sparrow.” Mercy replied quickly. “I’m held up with the main ambush at the moment. Can you hold out for a few-”

“Angela please! I need your help now!” Genji screamed through his sobbing.

There was a small moment of silence before Mercy’s voice rang through calm but resolute. “I understand. I’m on my way. Please hold on.”

The seconds dragged on. Genji felt as if he was falling apart at the seams. He couldn’t hold onto a coherent thought. All he knew was pain and anguish in this moment. McCree want so badly to comfort his friend but the heavy guilt of the knowledge that he was responsible for this stopped him. It was not even two minutes before Mercy descended from the sky, wings of her Valkyrie Suit outstretched before landing next to the men.

“I’m here!” Mercy announced as she rushed over to Genji.

As Mercy ran past McCree he noticed she was limping. He looked her over to see bullets wounds scattered around her extremities. They were fresh. McCree realized she must have flown straight to their location, exposing herself to enemy fire in the process. McCree wanted to help her but he knew better than to get between Mercy and a patient in need. Her suit also healed Mercy herself so McCree figure she would be alright.

“Where does it hurt?” Mercy asked attaching her staff’s healing beam to Genji.

“Not me!” Genji shouted making Mercy jump. “My brother. Please save my brother.”

Mercy looked down to Hanzo who was completely motionless by this point. She shot a worried and confused look to McCree but nonetheless she knelt down and attached her healing beam to Hanzo.

“Is he still alive?” McCree asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Barely and not for long.” Mercy replied. “I need to get him to a proper medical facility. Now.” Mercy reached for her com. “Captain Amari?”

“I read you Mercy. Go ahead.” Ana said breathless.

“I require a medical evacuation immediately.” Mercy said evenly. “I have an-” Mercy cleared her throat. “An injured civilian who is in critical condition. My staff can only keep him stabilized temporarily. If I don’t get the proper equipment to treat him soon he will die.”

“I’m sorry I can’t.” Ana said in a pained voice. “Evac won’t come during an active firefight. If the casualty is to have any hope, then we need to end this asap. McCree, Sparrow. Converge on my point immediately.”

“Yes ma’am!” McCree said readying himself for combat. “Sparrow! Let’s move!”

“I can’t.” Genji shook his head, still on the floor. “I’m sorry I can’t.”

“Genji!” McCree growled pulling Genji up to face him. “Stay with me God damn it! You want your brother to live? Ending this shit’s the only way. I need you. Ana does, Angie does, and Hanzo does too. Please snap out of it. I need my partner.”

Genji’s breathing started to regulate and his eyes focused on McCree’s.

“Okay.” Genji nodded. “Let’s go.” Genji turned back, eyes locked on Mercy’s. “Promise me you’ll save my brother?”

Mercy’s mind stalled at Genji’s request. Flashes of countless deathbed pleas raced through her mind. She knew better than to make promises she couldn’t keep. Life is such a fickle thing. Perfectly healthy people can lose the will to go on and die with seemingly no cause. People that look unrecognizable from their injuries can hold onto life more tightly than Mercy thought possible. She knew better than to give people a false sense of certainty when her job was never certain. As she looked at this man, red eyes piercing her. Memories of the hazel eyes he used to have intruding into her mind. At that moment, Mercy found herself unable to deny him.

“I promise.” Mercy said summoning every ounce of confidence she could muster.

“Thank you.” Genji whispered before dashing off with McCree at his side.

There was something in Genji’s eyes as he thanked Mercy that she couldn’t quite read. It was such a vulnerable and sincere look. It caused a flush to come to Mercy’s cheeks and her heart race to race. She silently cursed herself for her lapse in professionalism. Genji was counting on her to save his brother. She had no right to be acting this way. She knew better too. Saving lives provokes deep gratitude. Mercy has misinterpreted that gratitude for deeper affection before and she refused to make the same mistake twice. There was no chance of Genji feeling the same way Mercy felt for him.

“I’m in love with Angela.”

The thought exploded in Genji’s mind when Mercy fixed her soft blue eyes on him and told him in her firm, comforting voice that she would save Hanzo. Genji had been attracted to the doctor since he first laid bleary eyes on her but that moment lit a fire in Genji that he’s never felt before. It was a warm and empowering feeling. It wrapped around him like a comforting blanket. This feeling of love. He wanted to protect this feeling. He wanted to protect the ones he loved. Angela, Jesse, Ana and even Hanzo. He wanted to protect them all. He would protect them all. It wasn’t long before Genji and McCree found Ana crouched behind a cargo box from the ensuing firefight.

“Captain!” McCree knelt beside Ana with Genji behind him.

“Boys!” Ana turned around, relief flooding her face. “Where have you been?!”

“It’s a long story but we’re here now.” McCree said expression tight.

“Very well.” Ana sighed. “Progress is slow so let’s speed it up. The rest of the team is having trouble pushing in so Sparrow, I want you to back them up. McCree and I will cover-

Too slow. Hanzo needed help. Genji was going to end this now. Genji bounded over the cargo box and dashed towards the group of enemies.

“RYUJIN NO KEN O KURAE!” Genji roared as he called upon his family’s power. The power of the dragons. Ancient spirits that have protected his clan for millennia. Genji hated using it, mostly because it was a bitch to control. He prayed the dragon could feel his concern for Hanzo and would lend Genji its strength. Genji received his answer as sparkling green light surrounded him and his spirit dragon appeared at his side. Genji entered a state of pure battle focus and he cut down his foes. 

“Look out!” McCree screamed.  
Genji eyes flicked around. Two turret looking omnic were about to open fire on him. Genji smirked. The next second bullets rained down on Genji but his dragon swirled around him deflecting every shot back to its owner, shredding the omnics.

“Sparrow has opened a path!” Ana shouted into her com. “Now’s our chance! Keep clear of Sparrow, though. He’s in an enraged state and could be a danger to those around him.”

Ana, McCree, and the other agents poured in overwhelming the scattered forces. It only took a few minutes before the fight was won. Genji stood in the middle of the former battlefield with an iron grip on his sword.

“’Doing much better’ eh?” Ana raised an eyebrow at McCree.

McCree sighed. “I’ll get him.”

“No.” Ana grabbed McCree’s arm. “He’s not in his right mind. Let me tranquilize him.”

“He’s not a fucking dog, Captain.” McCree huffed.

“Did you not see the fireworks show that man just pulled off?” Ana glared at McCree.

“He’s my partner Ana. Let me handle this.” McCree said with a reassuring smile.

Ana eyed McCree for a long time before relenting. “Fine but I’ll be ready to neutralize him the moment something goes wrong.”

McCree walked over to Genji slowly. “You alright, Sparrow?” No response. “Genji, talk to me.” 

“Hello.” Genji mumbled.

“Evac’s here. Mercy loaded Hanzo up. Time to go.” McCree said inching closer slowly.

“Okay.”

“You can put away the sword now, bud.” McCree smiled.

“I can’t seem to loosen my grip.” Genji turned away.

“Want me to take it from ya?” McCree asked softly.

Genji nodded so McCree took Genji’s hand and as gently as he could, removed the sword from his grip. The second McCree took the sword, Genji collapsed into him.

“Whoa there.” McCree stumbled backwards.

“Sorry. I am very tired.” Genji mumbled.

McCree let out a deep laugh. He fumbled with Genji’s sword for a bit before sliding it into its sheath on Genji’s back. McCree then hoisted Genji into a piggyback ride and walked back to Ana. Ana wrapped her arms around the two men tightly.

“Rest now.” Ana whispered in Genji’s ear. “You were brilliant and you’re safe now. Sleep.”

Almost as soon as the words left Ana’s mouth Genji passed out. Ana planted a kiss on Genji’s cheek and then McCree’s. The trio quickly made their way the evacuation ship. McCree approached Mercy who was monitoring Hanzo.

“Got another one for ya.” McCree said quietly.

“Ah, right here is fine.” Mercy rushed to help McCree lay Genji down in a bed adjacent to Hanzo.

McCree took a step back to appraise Hanzo. Genji’s brother. The man he just damn near murdered. He started from the bottom, quirking an eye at the man’s petite feet and ankles. McCree glossed over the man’s powerful looking legs to the mess above. Hanzo was wrapped up like a mummy from his waist up to his throat with tubes going every which way. McCree couldn’t look at the damage anymore so he lifted his gaze to the man’s face. Ink black hair, prominent nose and cheekbones, a strong brow line, and a thin pointed jaw. A right pretty blend of masculine and feminine features.

“He’s gonna be ok, right Mercy?” McCree turned to Mercy who was biting her lip. “Aw hell, you can save him right?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know.” Mercy shook her head.

McCree said nothing after that. He had nothing to say. That’s why he wanted to hear that Hanzo would be ok. Because he didn’t have it in him to say to Genji that he killed his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the direction I took with this was enjoyable. From the previous comments it probably wasn't what most were expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, things will be experienced mostly from Hanzo's POV with a few exceptions. He's basically becoming the main character.

Hanzo’s senses began to return to him. All he could see was darkness. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. All he could do was drift in the darkness. He could hear but he wished he couldn’t. Distorted murmurs, metal scraping, and deep wailing sounds invaded his ears. The darkness seemed to twist and contort around him as the sounds became louder and broken. Hanzo wanted to escape and when his body wouldn’t move, his mind would. Hanzo blocked out the darkness and foreign noises and retreated to a memory of his childhood.

Hanzo was watching Genji climb the cherry blossom trees in their yard. Hanzo knew Genji would fall, it was only a matter of time. Sure enough Genji’s foot slipped and he tumbled out of the tree. Hanzo caught his crying brother before he hit the ground. Hanzo held Genji, gently rubbing circles in his back and waited for him to stop crying. After a small amount of time, Genji’s smile returned and he ran out of Hanzo’s arms to try to climb the tree for the fifth time that day. So once again, Hanzo watched Genji climb the tree as he had the entire day. It was worth it to see Genji’s face when he finally reached top. All of a sudden the tree vanished and Genji fell. Hanzo went to catch Genji but he disappeared too. Hanzo was alone as the scenery began to fade away and white light engulfed everything.

“-imada?” A light accented voice seemed to say. “-Are… awake?”

Hanzo groaned as reality gripped him and dragged him back to the world of the waking. He blinked rapidly to try and dispel the blinding light. It worked a little as he could tell he was looking at a ceiling of lights so he turned his head away. That’s when he saw a blonde woman sitting next to him.

“Mr. Shimada, are you awake?” The woman asked.

“Ah, yes.” Hanzo noticed the heavy oxygen mask over his face as he spoke.

“Good, good.” The woman nodded as she typed on a tablet.

Memories of the woman began to return in small pieces. Hanzo remember the golden light and hair above him when was dying.

“That’s right. I was nearly killed.” Hanzo thought.

There was only one more thing Hanzo remembered about this woman.

“Mercy?” Hanzo said recalling.

“Hm?” The woman looked up at Hanzo.

“I remember you… Mercy?” Hanzo suddenly felt self conscious that he remembered wrong.

“So your memories are beginning to return to you.” The woman sighed with relief. “Then I suppose I’ll help you the rest of the way. I am doctor Angela Ziegler. ‘Mercy’ is my call sign. I work for the international peace keeping group, Overwatch. I was a part of a mission to intercept and stop an illegal weapons trade that you seemed to be a part of. You were critically injured in the fight so I did what I could to help you.” 

The floodgates opened and memories of everything that happened during and leading up to the weapons trade hit Hanzo like a tidal wave crashing against a rocky coast. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to quiet the storm in his mind.

“There is another matter of importance I must tell you.” Mercy sidled up directly beside Hanzo. “I know this is a lot but I believe it would be best if you know everything at once. Your injuries were quite severe and I required a lot of specialized equipment to save you. I didn’t have that equipment on me during the mission and we were unable to evacuate you immediately so although I did manage you keep you alive, there was permanent damage to your body that I couldn’t heal.” Mercy took a deep breath. “So, some drastic surgery was necessary to save you.”

Mercy took Hanzo’s hand in her own and guided it to touch Hanzo’s body. As mercy brought Hanzo’s hand to his chest, he felt a metallic surface. An icy dread gripped Hanzo as Mercy continued to glide his hand over his torso, only for Hanzo to feel nothing but metal.

“What… have you done to me?” Hanzo tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking.

“Extensive surgery with cybernetic replacements for your permanently damaged body parts.” Mercy said pulling back from Hanzo. “Because of the heavy damage you took, cybernetic replacements were needed from your groin, up to your neck as well as your left arm.”

“How dare you!” Hanzo was furious but his body still refused to move. “You had no right-”

“I also had no obligation you save your life at all.” Mercy cut in. “You were an enemy combatant. The only reason I helped you was because of Genji.”

Hanzo went silent at that.

“You’ve no doubt noticed that you can’t move much if at all and your breathing and heart rate remain relaxed despite your anger.” Mercy continued. “After treating Genji, I learned how traumatic this whole situation can be so I preemptively put you on sedatives. I understand you are overwhelmed so take a moment to collect yourself and feel free to ask me anything. I imagine you have quite a lot of questions.”

Giving Mercy an indignant glare Hanzo decided to do as she said and calm himself. Once Hanzo felt his mind was sufficiently organized he spoke. “You said you saved me because of Genji but I do not understand. He wanted revenge against me.”

“No, he didn’t” Mercy shook her head softly. “He thought he did until he actually saw you hurt and realized no matter what happened between you two, he didn’t want you dead.”

“I see.” Hanzo said fighting back tears. “He is a better man than I am.”

“Yes, he is.” Mercy nodded.

Hanzo grimaced as he waged war inside himself to keep his emotions in check.

“Still.” Mercy’s voice softened. “As much as it angers me to see the aftermath of what you did to Genji, it’s not my place to lecture you so, let’s change the subject.”

Hanzo mulled over Mercy’s words for a moment before speaking again. “The man who nearly killed me. He is an agent of Overwatch also, correct? Who is he?”

“I’m afraid I’m not authorized to disclose personal details of our agents to you.” Mercy replied.

“Can you at least tell me what kind of agent he is?” Hanzo huffed. “Was I bested by someone of skill?”

Mercy rolled her eyes. “If it makes your ego fell any better-”

“Honor.” Hanzo corrected.

“Ah yes, of course.” Mercy smiled. “He is one of Overwatch’s best agents. You’re lucky, most who get into a fight like that with him don’t survive.”

Hanzo hummed in response. “So what happened to the trade?”

“We apprehended quite a lot of those involved, though most of the Null Sector members who weren’t destroyed got away.” Mercy frowned. “As far as I know you are the only member of the Shimada clan apprehended.”

“Not a surprise.” Hanzo said knowingly.

“Any other questions?” Mercy said tucking a stray lock of hair back into place.

“I suppose the only other questions I have left is what happens to me now and what do I need to know about my new grotesque body.” Hanzo said dryly.

“What happens now is not up to me but I have a pretty good idea. You will probably be put to work in a covert part of Overwatch that I’m not authorized to know much about. Genji is assigned there.” Mercy chewed on her lip.

“So I will be working with my brother?” Hanzo gripped his fists tightly under his sheets in an attempt to stave off the anxiety he was feeling.

“Possibly, yes.” Mercy sighed. “As for your new body, I’ve prepared a small presentation to relay all the necessary information. It can wait until you’ve acclimated to your situation a bit more and have some more patience. In the meantime, feel free to sleep off the sedatives.”

Hanzo was loathed at the idea of returning to murky darkness and bittersweet memories in his dreams but fighting the sedatives was becoming an ordeal. Hanzo imagines that Mercy calculated the dosage it would take to keep Genji still. Hanzo is not Genji nor does he have the same boundless energy. Fighting the sedatives exhausting work so without another word, Hanzo allowed sleep to claim him.

Hanzo awoke from a dreamless sleep some time later. Instead of white light, the room was dark. He tried to move his body and this time succeeded. He raised his left hand to his face and examined the metal appendage. It felt heavier than his natural arm. He was certain this would alter his aim and warrant training. He glided over his chest with his right hand and felt the same cold, segmented metal that made up his left arm. He couldn’t sense touch in his chest or left arm at all but he was able to sense pressure. Hanzo tried wiggling his toes and with relief, his legs seemed to be perfectly natural and in tact. Just then Hanzo sensed a presence in the room but before he could do anything, the presence made itself known.

“Hello.” Genji mumbled emerging from a dark corner of the room.

“Hello.” Hanzo sat up, exposing his cybernetic body.

Hanzo and Genji were silent for some time, simply looking at one another. It was Hanzo who eventually broke the silence. “Why?”

There was a long pause before Genji responded. “I thought that your death would bring me closure. It did not.”

“Dr. Ziegler thinks that we might be working together in the near future.” Hanzo looked away from Genji.

“No.” Genji said flatly. “You will be working within the same division as me but I have already made arrangements so that we will never actually be working together.”

“I see.” Hanzo expression tightened.

“I can never forgive what you did to me.” Genji growled.

“Nor, should you.” Hanzo agreed.

“But I don’t want you dead. We are both broken now. Both our bodies and spirits. At this point, I think we should just live our lives and try to find meaning and happiness in our own ways.” Genji sat down on Hanzo’s bed.

“So, you have not forgiven anything but no longer want to fight.” Hanzo said thoughtfully. “I supposed we are living under a ceasefire then?”

“Yeah.” Genji nodded. “I just want to move on from this. I want to forget about you, the clan, and everything else and start over with a clean slate.”

“So, we will have no kind of relationship then?” Hanzo looked at Genji.

Genji look directly into Hanzo’s eyes. “I want nothing to do with you. We are not brothers anymore. Leave me be and let me live my life. At the very least, you owe me this.”

Hanzo knew things between him and Genji could never be fixed. He knew what he did was unforgivable and could never be taken back. Still, hearing it from Genji’s mouth tore Hanzo up inside. Hearing all the pain and resentment in Genji’s voice and knowing he was the cause of it all was almost too much for Hanzo to take. But Hanzo was not a weak man, he would persevere. As Genji said, Hanzo owed him this.

“Alright.” Hanzo said clearing his throat to stop the tears before they begin. “That’s how it will be then.”

Genji nodded before standing to make his exit.

“May I ask a favor of you before you leave Genji?” Hanzo said remembering his conversation with Mercy.

Genji raised an eyebrow before shrugging. “I guess.”

“Could I speak with the man who put me in this hospital bed?” Hanzo said finally calming himself.

Genji’s eyes widened and he tilted his head like a confused puppy. “You want to talk to McCree? Why?”

Hanzo fought back the smile that wanted to appear in response to Genji’s cute reaction. Even after the hell Hanzo put him through, somewhere in that cyborg was his little brother. “I have very rarely been beaten in battle. I simply wish to meet the man who bested me.”

“I would have thought you’d hate him and that he’d be the last person you’d want to see.” Genji said confused.

“It’s difficult to hate a man I’ve never met and know nothing about.” Hanzo said confused.

“He nearly killed you.”

“After I almost put an arrow between his eyes.”

Genji stood staring at Hanzo for a minute before snickering. “You know what? Sure, what the hell. I’ll get him. You have my word.”

“Uh, thank you.” Hanzo said hesitantly as Genji left the room. “Was my request that odd?” Hanzo thought. “I simply wanted to know what kind of man possessed such skill. Why was Genji behaving so strangely?”

Genji found McCree alone on a balcony staring at the moon.

“Yo.” Genji said coming up beside McCree.

“Oh hey.” McCree lazily waved. “How’s Hanzo? Did ya talk to him?”

“Yeah. We worked things out. He’ll live his life, I’ll live mine, and we’ll stop hurting each other.” Genji sighed with relief.

“Well good for you, partner.” McCree took out a cigar and began to light it.

“Also he’s demanding to speak to you.” Genji blurted out.

McCree froze and turned to Genji. “Aw hell. I don’t need this. Can’t you just apologize for me?”

“He doesn’t want an apology.” Genji shook his head. “He’s… impressed by you and wants to meet you. Apparently.”

McCree stared at Genji dumbfounded.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m just as confused.” Genji put his hands up in mock surrender.

“Well as… ‘flattering’ as that is, I’m gonna pass.” McCree turned to leave.

“After everything me and Hanzo went through, you’re going to ruin things for me now?” Genji said in an exaggeratedly pained voice. “How could you? I thought we were friends? Oh well, I’ll just tell Hanzo how much of a coward you are and that he got beaten by a wimp.”

“I ain’t scared of a man I damn near killed!” McCree said getting annoyed.

“But you are obviously upset and regret what happened so talk to him and get what you need to off your chest.” Genji crossed his arms.

“I… I never shoulda hurt him so bad. It was an Overwatch mission not a Blackwatch one. I was so supposed to stop folks in as non-lethal a way as possible but… but when I saw you in danger and then he nearly took my damn head off my instincts-” McCree’s throat closed on him for a moment. “My instincts took over.”

“It’s not your fault McCree.” Genji said softly. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way in the moment and you don’t have to talk to Hanzo if you don’t want to, it’s not a big deal.”

McCree took a deep breath. “No. I’ll talk to him. I almost killed the bastard, least I can do is have the balls to look him in the eye afterward.”

“Okay.” Genji shrugged. “Fair warning: he’s an annoying, stuck up, selfish, callous, asshole.”

“Uh, right.” McCree rolled his eyes as he went back inside the base.

McCree made his way to the infirmary quickly and now stood outside Hanzo’s room. He took another deep breath before knocking gently on the door. No response. He couldn’t have fallen asleep so soon after talking to Genji. McCree rapped on the door more forcefully.

“Hello.” Hanzo’s voice said from the other side of the door. “I don’t know whose there but no one who has come in this room has ever knocked before so feel free to enter I suppose.”

“Great.” McCree thought. “Great way to start this. Lookin’ like a damn fool.”

As the door opened Hanzo examined the man entering the room. It was definitely the man who injured him. Tall, broad, dressed in all black with distinctive boots, hat, and belt. Hanzo wondered what the man’s body looked like under his clothes. What kind of muscle structure did he have? The kind of hand to hand combat the man trained in would probably influence that. His evasion of Hanzo’s arrow during their first encounter was extremely deft so perhaps Judo? Hanzo wondered if he would be able to beat the man in a fist fight. Hanzo was pretty confidant about his chances but then again, Hanzo was confidant that arrow would fell the man. McCree cleared his throat so Hanzo gave the man his full attention.

“Howdy. How ya feelin’? McCree said trying to sound relaxed.

Hanzo could feel McCree’s nervousness. “I feel terrible.”

“Oh… right.” McCree scratches at his beard. “Suppose that makes sense considering…. considering what I did to ya.”

“Your name is McCree?” Hanzo asked remembering what Genji called him.

“Shoot. Probably should have started this with a proper introduction. Name’s Jesse McCree.” McCree tipped his hat to Hanzo before he could stop himself.

“Shimada, Hanzo as I’m sure you’re aware.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at McCree’s greeting.

“Yeah, I am.” McCree itched for a smoke. “Nice to meet ya properly.”

“Really? You are pleased to meet me?” Hanzo asked surprised?

“No! Well yeah um, I just meant that y’know.” McCree cursed himself internally for fumbling his words so much. “Can I just be fucking honest with ya, Shimada?”

“Yes.” Hanzo said puzzled.

“I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry I nearly killed ya and put ya in this bed. I thought you were gonna kill Genji and then you turned on me. I had a second to make the decision and I made a bad call.” McCree let out a forceful sigh after saying what he needed to say.

“I… had no idea you felt this way.” Hanzo fidgeted unsure what to say. “I had assumed you were a cold-blooded killer.”

McCree frowned. “Most folks do.”

Hanzo looked at McCree and swore he could feel the man’s regret. Hanzo wasn’t sure if he could relieve any of it but decided to try anyway. “I forgive you, Jesse McCree.”

McCree’s head snapped up to stare at Hanzo wide eyed for a moment before scowling. “I don’t need any pity from you. Just saying shit to try and make me feel better.”

“What?!” Hanzo snarled making McCree take a step back. “You think I said that to pacify you? You think that a man who murdered is own brother is that fucking sensitive?”

McCree stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to say.

“You expressed deep sorrow and regret for your actions. Was that some act?” Hanzo continued.

“Of course not!” McCree’s anger flaring as he stepped into Hanzo’s space.

“Then I accept your apology!” Hanzo said inching closer to McCree to glare right into his eyes. “You were in an extreme circumstance, what happened was not your fault. It was a consequences of choices I made far before we met so I forgive you.”

McCree continued his staring contest with Hanzo, only inches away from his face before deflating and backing away. “Well shucks. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

Hanzo nodded as the anger melted away from him.

“Although.” McCree said sitting on Hanzo’s bed. “This is still kinda odd coming from someone who tried to off his kin.”

Hanzo’s face went red with fury but McCree held up his hands before Hanzo could speak.

“Now, I don’t mean that disrespectfully, honest. You said you’d never feel sorry for someone cause you’re a brother killer and you’re not that kind of person. But you’re still being awfully reasonable about this. I don’t see how a cold-blood killer or a monster could be so understanding. It’s almost like you’re not as bad as everyone says.”

Hanzo’s anger turned to amusement as he laughed dryly. “Oh please. If I’m not a monster for killing my brother then what am I?”

McCree looked at Hanzo thoughtfully. “I’m not exactly sure… but I wouldn’t be opposed to finding out. So uh, if ya ever feel like talkin’, I’d be willing to listen.”

“I… suppose it’s my turn not to know what to say.” Hanzo wracked his brain for something appropriate to say to this sudden turn of events. “There are several things I meant to ask you so maybe we could speak another time?”

“Yeah.” McCree grinned. “We can talk again after you’re on your feet.”

“Very well.” Hanzo breathed easier at how things turned out. “Good night McCree.”

“Sweet dreams Shimada.” McCree once again tipped his hat before he could stop himself.

Hanzo sputtered. “Sweet what?”

“Aw I just meant good night. Y’know.” McCree huffed.

“No, I don’t know.” Hanzo couldn’t help but grin. “Do you say that to all the boys?”

“Aw shut yer trap!” McCree blushed. “I don’t need this crap right now.”

Hanzo began laughing. “Has anyone ever told you that your accent becomes thicker as you get mad?”

McCree started to smile despite Hanzo laughing at him. “Well excuse me for bein’ southern! I s’pose I do get a mite indignant dealin’ with a lily-livered varmint like you.”

Hanzo felt embarrassed but was having too much fun to care as laughter rocked him. He couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. Then the awful realization hit him that he literally couldn’t breathe. He tried to take a deep breath but his throat seemed completely closed. Hanzo was becoming light-headed and tumbled forward. McCree was there to catch him in an instant.

“Hanzo! What’s wrong?” McCree held Hanzo tight against him. “Ain’t this shit supposed to help you breathe?”

Hanzo pointed at the oxygen machine hoping McCree could figure something out before clutching onto the man tightly as an anchor. McCree’s eyes darting around the machine until saw a valve to increase the oxygen flow. He quickly turned it causing oxygen to flood Hanzo’s mask. This was enough to help force Hanzo’s lungs open so he could take a wheezing inhale. Hanzo took several more wheezing inhales before he felt better. McCree continued to hold Hanzo as he rubbed circles in Hanzo’s back comfortingly.

“Jesse?”

Hanzo and McCree looked across the room the see a surprised Mercy.

“What are you doing here?”

“I uh,” McCree stammered becoming suddenly very self conscious about the position he was in.

“What did you do to Hanzo?” Mercy said crossing the room. “His vitals were awful just a moment ago. What did you-”

“I laughed.” Hanzo interrupted.

Mercy stared at him, shock in her face. “That’s all?”

Hanzo nodded.

“Damn. Your lungs must be worse off than I thought. I hoped they would have healed better than this.” Mercy sighed. “I’ll work out a breathing apparatus that will prevent this from happening again.”

Mercy began inspecting the machines for a moment then she turned to McCree. “I can take it from here Jesse, unless you need something?”

“Oh, n-no I don’t. I just, um it don’t matter. I’ll get outta your hair now.” McCree fumbled as he laid Hanzo back down and rushed out of the room. “G’night.” 

Hanzo grinned as McCree awkwardly shuffled out of the room. Hanzo didn’t know what to think of the man who nearly killed him. He was nothing like any killer Hanzo had ever known. Hanzo’s smile dropped into a scowl as he noticed Mercy giving him a knowing look. It was the same look Genji used to give him when he caught Hanzo doing something he shouldn’t.

“Were you going to make yourself useful or just stare at me all night?” Hanzo spat.

Mercy simply shrugged with a smile and turned back to the machines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for glossing over the actual surgery and attachments of Hanzo's cybernetics. I just wouldn't know how to write that well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at this so any and all feedback, including on the tags, rating, and warnings are very much appreciated.


End file.
